The project consists of the integration of existing models and experimental data into a comprehensive hierarchical model of the stringent response. To achieve this we will organize a database-driven repository of relevant parameters and experimental data. This repository will also include the relevant models, theories and published calculations. One purpose of this project is to maximize the benefit of existing data by disseminating it and by facilitating the building and improvement of comprehensive models. The project will also enhance feedback between modeling and experiment by helping identify problems with existing data and areas where more data is required. A framework will be developed to provide a concise and meaningful categorization of models. Attention will be given to the underlying datasets, cross-reference with data sources and data cleanup procedures. Data will be categorized by its nature, source, experimental method, uncertainty, relevance to specific research problem. Parameters and experimental results will be cross-referenced with model calculations.